


Grounded

by YappiChick



Category: Prince of Persia: Sands of Time
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Movie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> If she hadn’t been meeting with the Guardians of the Sands of Time, he probably would have disregarded his wife’s rebuff. But, even now, years after the events that had taken place to led him to meet Tamina, he still respected--and feared-- the power of the sands of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gelbes_gilatier who requested Prince of Persia, Dastan/Tamina, _[And if I start a commotion/I’ll only end up losing you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctTtMMsIO0M)_

Datsan hadn’t slept more than a few restless minutes at a time since Tamina had left on a sensitive diplomatic mission four weeks ago. Before she and her travelling party had left Alamut, he has asked -- _pleaded_ \-- that he would be permitted to come along with her.

He had been firmly and resolutely denied.

“If you were to come, I am certain you would cause some sort of distraction. Stay here and cause trouble where the guards can keep their eyes on you,” she had answered as she mounted the camel.

He had rolled his eyes, but listened to his wife. If she hadn’t been meeting with the Guardians of the Sands of Time, he probably would have disregarded his wife’s rebuff. But, even now, years after the events that had taken place to led him to meet Tamina, he still respected--and feared-- the power of the sands of time. If he did cause some type of problem and the sands of time could not reverse it...

No, he couldn’t lose her again.

Contrary to what Tamina believed, Datsan didn’t case any trouble since she had left Alamut. Well, not too much. There had been that building-leaping adventure earlier this week...

He looked out the palace window to the north where Tamina was staying. She had been uncertain how long her meeting with the guardians would be; she had given him the vague answer of one to two moon cycles. The wait for her return was nearly unbearable.

With a frustrated sigh, he scrubbed his face with his hands and moved away from the window. Maybe it was time to find Bis and get drunk.

“Is the Prince of Persia always so morose?” asked an amused voice. “I looked for him on the rooftops, certain he would be jumping across them. Imagine my surprise finding him here with his head in his hands.”

His hands fell from his face as he looked in the direction of the voice.

It was Tamina.

He flew into her arms and caressed her cheek before kissing her deeply. Her arms snaked around him as their kiss intensified.

When they pulled apart, Datsan smirked. “Your kiss seemed eager, Princess. Is it possible you missed your husband more than you anticipated?”

She raised her left eyebrow. “What was I supposed to have missed? Your snoring or your ability to find trouble in every situation?” Though her reply was laden with sarcasm, Datsan didn’t miss the faint smile that passed over her lips.

“About my good looks and charm?”

She rolled her eyes. “Your ego did not suffer while I was away, I see.”

“No, it did not. My heart, however...” He trailed off awkwardly at his open confession.

Tamina looked at him, surprised. A blush colored his cheeks.

“Now would be the time to assure me you felt the same,” he said, embarrassed.

Her lips switched slightly. “Perhaps the next time I have a meeting with the Guardians, you should accompany me. I almost forgot how exasperating your antics can be.”

Datsan smile widely as he weaved his fingers through his hair. “So, you _did_ miss me.”


End file.
